I Have an Answer Now REVISED
by TroiiB6J9
Summary: I've revised everything, this one is easier to read, I hope you like it! Rated T for death, a good story, may cause crying, Read at your own risk! Not a couple story! About Rin, Sesshy, and Inuyasha, and the rest.


Disclaimer:I own nothing, I am nothing, plaese don't hate me, I just want you to re-  
-ad this!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I Have An Answer Now...

Sesshomaru had once asked his brother "why love them? Why protect them?  
Why miss them?" he had been speaking of the horribly weak humans his brother was so fond of. He had never really expected an answer, indeed his brother had simply cut his arn off rather than respond to the question.

He really didn't know what he had been thinking reviving that girl, she had always been trouble. He should have known this could happen, that she would up and die on him and destroy him from the inside out. But he hadn't, simply because he had never thought he could love her, but he had, and look where that got him,  
a broken heart, a beaten soul.

He could still remember her last moments, as sharp, and clear as if had just happened today, no, it had happened 3 weeks ago and he still couldn't believe it. He'd never actually cried before, not even when his whelp of a brother had hacked his arm off, sure it had hurt like hell but he didn't cry. But when Rin had looked upon him for what he knew was the last time and said "Daddy,promise you'll never forget me," He'd felt the heat build behind his eyes, with unshed tears. "Rin,"He'd choked, "you can't die here you still have so much left to live, please don't go, please don't leave me, I still need you, I...I...I love you Rin, you're my daughter I need you." Rin had smiled back up at him"Don't be sad Daddy, you'll always be able to remember me, and I'll never foreget you." Then Rin had breathed her last, rattling breath and died in his arms.

Rin had been killed by a vicious four headed Fox demon named Araikitsue.  
Araikitsue had been looking for a quick meal when he came across Rin,He'd tried to swipe her down with one huge paw, but that irksome toad demon had gotten in his way. It didn't take long for Araikitsue to decimate the little toad,but in the process, the little girl had started to flee, with that two headed dragon.  
Araikitsue had chased them and in one swipe had killed the dragon and consumed it but he was still hungry and he wanted the girl so he'd chased after her.  
The girl had started screaming for her father, _'Pathetic human'_ Araikitsue had th-  
-ought, _'What's her father gonna do_.' For an answer a huge dog had apeared out of nowhere and bitten one of Araikitsue's heads off. Araikitsue had screamed and fallen and began to thrash wildly. While he was thrashing his paw came out of nowhere and struck Rin in the side. She'd flown into a tree and lay still. Sesshomaru had freaked out and hacked Araikitsue into pieces with his claws,then raced to Rin's side. She'd been bleeding all over, but he hadn't cared, he'd held her in his arm, and tried to convince her to live. But she'd died anyway.  
And he'd cried. Cried like a child. Then he'd remembered what he'd said to Inuyasha, about humans. Then he'd carefully shifted her body, then slashed a huge hole in the ground, under a willow, then he'd wrapped Rin's body in the fluffy on his shoulder, then he'd layed her body in the hole, and covered her in dirt, then he'd found a suitable rock, large, white, and flattish, then he'd placed it on her grave, finally, he'd walked into the valley and picked some suitable flowers, the ones he knew she liked, then he placed them on her grave. He stood for a while, then he'd taken his claws and scratched something into the rock on her grave, then he'd turned, walked away and never looked back. He'd buried Ah Un and Jaken as well, after all they'd tried to protect her, he thanked them for that. Then he'd taken off, with only one destination in his tormented mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sniffed the food suspiciously, "Are you sure this is fish", he asked Kagome. "Of course it's fish," She said in an annoyed tone, "their just fish sticks"  
All of a sudden Inuyasha was distracted from the disgusting fish by a different scent. "I smell something," he said. "Yeah Kagome's nasty fishsticks" said Shippo.  
"Hey," said Kagome, then she smacked him on the back of his head.  
"No, not that," said Inuyasha, "it, smells like, Sesshomaru, yeah that's it, it's Sesshomaru, but he smells, well, different"  
"Different, how," asked Shippo as he jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder.  
"Well, he smells like blood," said Inuyasha.  
"Blood," said Shippo sounding alarmed,"that's bad we should leave"  
"No, we should check it out," said Inuyasha, "let's go"  
They set off to Shippo's protests.  
When they arrived at a flower filled valley they were shocked by the sight that met them.  
"Sesshomaru, is that you," asked Kagome in a disbelieving, scared voice.  
Sesshomaru looked terrible, he was covered in dried blood all over, his hair looked terrible, unkempt, messy and ratty, his face was deathly pale, and sunken in, it looked as if he hadn't eaten in forever and his skin was waxy, his clothes hung loosely, his eyes looked dead, and his sword hung loosely in his hand.  
"What happened, what's going on," asked Inuyasha, alarmed, he was panicking,this wasn't how it was supposed to be, Sesshomaru was the strong one, the untouchable one, he was not the weak one. Seeing him like this scared Inuyasha. "Brother," said Sesshomaru, " I..I have an answer now"  
"What, what are you talking about, hey what's going on?" said Inuyasha.  
"We love them because they are human, because without them we are nothing,  
because we have no purpose without them, because they show us that no matter what, every day is worth living, no matter how many we have. We protect them because they cannot protect themselves, we protect them because we **_do_** love them, we protect them because without them we are souless, heartless, uncaring,monsters. We miss them because they made our lives worth having, worth living,  
we miss them because when they leave they leave huge, gaping chasms in our chests, they leave our hearts empty, we miss them because we cannot live without them." said Sesshomaru in a quiet deathlike voice.  
Inuyasha suddenly remembered when Sesshomaru had asked him that question.  
Suddenly Kagome noticed something, "Um.. Sesshomaru.. where's Rin and Jaken"  
Sesshomaru flinched. "They are dead," he said in the same dead voice.  
They all stared in disbelief. Kagome began to cry, along with Sango. Tears filled Shippo's eyes as well. "What happened," said Mirokou in a quiet voice.  
"She was killed by a demon." he replied.  
Then he stepped forward, once, twice, three times.  
"Huh," said Inuyasha as his brother walked towards him,"wait what, hey stop!"  
Sesshomaru reached forward and gripped the blade of the Tetsaiga. "Stop it," said Inuyasha, he tried to pull the blade away, but Sesshomaru held on.  
The blade began to burn Sesshomaru's hand but he still held on. Sesshomaru began to shriek like an animal in pain, but he still didn't let go. He sank to the ground,writhing, still holding on. Flames of hellfire covered his whole body now.  
"Please stop," begged Inuyasha,"You'll be killed"  
Sesshomaru looked at his brother with pain filled eyes, and Inuyasha understood.  
He stopped trying to recover the sword. Sesshomaru let out a final shriek and died.  
They all stood, trying to understand what had happened, trying to understand why he did it.  
"Inuyasha," Said Kagome in a sick voice,"Why did you let him do that"  
"There was nothing I," began Inuyasha.  
"SHUT UP!" Shouted Kagome tears rolling down her face,"You could have stopped him, you could have saved him, he was you brother, I know you didn't like him, but he was your brother, you shouldn't have let him die!"  
"HE WANTED TO DIE!" shouted Inuyasha furiously, "HE LOST HIS FAMILY, HE HAD NOTHING TO LIVE FOR,THAT'S WHY HE FOUND ME, SO HE COULD USE MY SWORD TO KILL HIMSELF, DON'T YOU GET IT, HE LOVED RIN AS HIS OWN WHEN SHE DIED, HE LOST EVERYTHING, I WOULDN'T HAVE STOPPED HIM IF I COULD!!"  
Kagome looked startled,"Really," she asked quietly.  
"Yes, he loved her as his own daughter,"said Inuyasha.  
Kagome threw her arms around Inuyasha and cried into his shoulder. They all watched sadly, Sango leaned against Mirokou, and Shippo cried into Kirara's fur.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They buried Sesshomaru on the hill where he had buried Rin. Inuyasha used his claws to inscribe something into his gravestone. They had all cried over the grave of little Rin. They had placed flowers on her grave as well as Sesshomaru's.  
Then Inuyasha took Sesshomaru's beuatiful sword, Tensaiga, and plunged it into the soft ground between Sesshomaru's and Rin's graves. Then he hung a chain of purification beads on the sword handle, "If you loved her so much you wanted to die, then at least you should be able to go with her, I hope this helps clean your soul so you can, I'll miss you big brother, I hope your happy, Goodbye"  
Then Inuyasha turned and left, along with Kagome and the rest.  
Shippo walked up to the sword, "Um... I didn't know you very well, but I know Rin loved you, so, well I wish you the best and I'm sorry you had to die. I know you liked flowers Rin, so I hope you like this, so, well, goodbye." Shippo then placed a chain of pale pink flowers on the sword hilt, on top of the beads, the he turned,  
and left, with only one glance back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad, why'd we have to come here now, it's freezing," Whined the unhappy boy tugging at his pointed ears that stuck out of the top of his head.  
"Because, I want to show you something before you're child is born," replied an older looking half demon with silver hair that reached to his waist.  
The boy toppled over, "I'm not even married," he said in a horrified tone.  
"I know, I just want to prepare you for when you do have children," replied the older Hanyou with a wink.  
"Does Mom know about this,"asked the boy, disgruntled.  
"Not a word of this to your mother, I mean it, she'd skin me alive if she knew I brought you to demon country, besides what she doesn't know won't hurt her." said the Hanyou with a smile.  
The boy smiled at the thought of his father being yelled at his human mother, imagine the great Hanyou of the west, groveling at the feet of a human woman, begging for mercy.  
"What's so important at the top of this hill," he asked curiously.  
His father, instead of replying, sat down and began to tell him a story,"Once,  
many years ago I knew a brave Yokai, a Yokai who had a human daughter who he loved more than life itself. He did everything he could to protect her, he always told me he didn't like humans, but I knew better..."  
When the story ended the Hanyou took his son to see the graves, and for once his energetic son was respectfully silent.  
"Hey, Dad," he said quietly, "do you love me as much as that Yokai loved his daughter"  
"Of course I do, and I always will, Sesshomaru, you and your mother are my whole world," said the Hanyou, Inuyasha, to his son.  
The boy smiled and hugged his Dad,"I love you, too, Dad!"  
Then he took off down the hill.  
Inuyasha smiled at his son, then took a moment to look at the gravestones.

Rin,  
My beloved daughter,  
I will miss you with my whole soui, May you forever play in fields of flowers, I will always love you, Your Father and Lord, Sesshomaru

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sesshomaru,  
Well, my brother, are you happy?  
You are dead now, and hopefully with your child,  
I hope that you are satisfied with the way you lived,  
Live forever with her, and take nothing for Granted,  
I hope you are satified with you answer, I will miss you, Your Brother,  
Inuyasha

"I am happy, Little Brother."  
Inuyasha smiled,"I know Big Brother."  
He smiled again at the ghostly figure before him, he had still not aged a day.  
The figure smiled a happy, carefree smile, and said, "Now go, be with your child, the time is precious and short, and be happy my brother."  
"I will, I promise," said Inuyasha as he turned to leave he saw the ghostly figure of a young girl, running towrds them. "Daddy, where are you, Daddy," she reached them and gripped the others figures arm, "C'mon Daddy let's go," she said smiling.  
"Very well, Rin, let us go," he smiled one more time at Inuyasha and turned and began to walk away, fading with every step.  
"I'm happy you found her," said Inuyasha, smiling at the quickly fading ghost, then he turned and ran after his son.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it, if not tell me what I did wrong and I'll fix it, Thank You for reading!


End file.
